Certain Sacrifices
by Saphira1204
Summary: Wizard has a predicament. He is a wizard and therefore cannot marry a human. But when an overly flamboyant male enters his life, he finds it hard to keep to the old code. Love this human and sacrifice his powers? Or give up the only happiness he's had?
1. His Thoughts

**Author's Notes: Yes, I have risen from the ashes like the Phoenix, a reborn author. Or just a slightly better one. I found this pair quite adorable together and after an interesting conversation with my loving fiance, set this into motion. I have another three chapters out but shan't release anymore of it unless people find an interest in it. So please, enjoy. Any and all critiscm is welcome, just leave your email address or actual profile so I can get back to you.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Wizard or Julius as they are properties of Natsume. Beware of name SPOILERS!_**

I didn't know why the human affected me so much. I was unsociable and quiet, one who didn't interact with anyone else unless I had to. Yet the human was persistent, always barging in unannounced. It was becoming a daily routine and I had yet to set up spell tags to keep him away. Part of me didn't want him to stop coming. I even found myself wondering what did he like.

It was one day that I finally decided to be nice to him. He seems genuinely interested in me. And the other day when he arrived at my house dirty and holding a Fugue mushroom... I couldn't help but maybe think he only had good intentions. Lately the human also hasn't been causing any trouble. But what worried me most was the fact that Master could find out about us if anything happened...

Setting my book down seemed to be the key as the door burst open and the flamboyant purple-haired male came in. "Hello, Gale~" he greeted, walking over. In his hand was another Fugue Mushroom, glittering at me. Julius looked better than last time so he probably had more luck. Or had gotten Evelyn to get it for him. Sending a small smile his way, I took it carefully from his long, slender fingers. He blinked, shocked by the show of emotion.

"Thank you... Julius..." I said, my voice a quiet timber. He clapped his hands together, smiling as well. My heart fluttered in my chest as I watched him. He began to talk about how hard it was to get it, hands used to tell his story. Reaching into my pocket, I fingered the jewel there, unsure of how to present it to him. Standing up, I walked over to him. Saying his name softly, he turned around with wide, rose eyes.

"Yes, Gale?" Julius answered, coming closer to me. He was barely a few inches away from my body, his warmth emanating and sinking into my own. Thankful for my tan skin, I held up the diamond as a blush rose in my cheeks. He smiled, showing off pearly teeth as he took it. The space between us was immediately closed as he pulled me to his chest. His scent was of a dark variety but nevertheless, it made me light-headed in a good way. Was he purring?

"Julius...Can you let me go...?" I whispered, not wanting to upset him. He shook his head, his hold tightening a bit. The embrace was unusual for me. The only other person to hold me like this had been my mother... It was surprisingly comforting and I found myself leaning into his touch. Maybe being loved by a human wasn't as bad as Master said...


	2. His Problem

Ever since I gave Julius the diamond, he's been unusually affectionate towards me. For some reason, it was becoming comfortable for me. I was feeling safe and protected even though he was a human. His touch sent fire through my body, butterflies erupting in my stomach. Blood always rushed to my cheeks now at the mere mention of the flamboyant male. Was I developing feelings?

It was pure nonsense but I think it was truly happening. I was developing what the humans called a crush on the human. Julius was upfront with his feelings, openly kissing me anywhere he could. He frequently snuck into my bed. I found myself looking forward to the early mornings when I would sleep and feel his body slip in next to mine.

Julius even went through the trouble to get me a Fugue Mushroom everyday. It was greatly helping my magical research but also left me wondering. Why me? Did a human really expect a wizard to fall for him? There were consequences. It was the only reason I have yet to give into my urges to kiss him or respond to his advances. He was very respectful of certain things but he wasn't above invading my personal space.

Julius had been staying at my house for about three weeks now, our conversations going into deep topics such as philosophy and light topics like gossip. It was mostly him speaking but I enjoyed the sound of his voice. It was deep with a haughty air about it, a sexy undertone lying underneath the gayness. I grew to understand that everyone was a bit put off by it. But I liked everything about him, right down to his flashy appearance.

The thought crossed my mind awhile to tell Julius my mixed feelings. Being a wizard was the only thing I really have known in this world. But to give that up for a single chance at happiness... Would it be worth it? Closing my eyes, I let my head hit the desk. Julius would be popping in soon, bearing a Fugue Mushroom. I wanted to tell him so badly but what if Master found out? The door slammed open, bringing the man of my thoughts in. "Gale~! Oh... What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me.

"Julius... We need to... talk..."


End file.
